1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical terminal including a casing of an insulating material having openings therein, an electrically conducting connector member for wires inserted through said openings in the casing which connector member is located within the casing, including further electrically conducting contact members acting at the two ends of the connector members and electrically connected thereto, which contact members are arranged to pivot by an operating thereof from the outside of the casing from a inoperative position into a clamping position in which they contact a respective inserted wire possibly after it has been bared and arrested. The invention relates more specifically to a terminal of the kind referred to above in which a preceeding skinning for producing the electrical contact between the terminal and an insulated conductor (wire or stranded wire) is not necessary and allows in spite thereof at an absolute safety the achieving of an impeccable electrical connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An electrical terminal of the kind referred to above is e.g. disclosed in the Swiss Patent Specification No. CH-P 664 647 of this assignee. The insulation cutting unit formed by a stationary slot as disclosed in said specification and forming part of the conductive connector member may, however, not always satisfactory in all cases.